


[ART] The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight

by phoenixacid



Series: Phoenixacid's H/D Fanarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Art, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, H/D Art Fest, M/M, Red Riding Hood Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: Draco Malfoy has never feared the wolf in the Forbidden Forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to D, S and R for your input! Title from Delta Rae's "Bottom of the River". 
> 
> Kitty, hope you'll like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Art can also be found at [Tumblr](http://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/152946374007/the-wolves-will-chase-you-by-the-pale-moonlight)!
> 
> Thank you so much for viewing my art. :)


End file.
